


Between The Bookshelves

by cynical_ravenclaw



Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, as is King, i'm obsessed with ram's tattoos, self indulgent excuse to write a cinematic parallel, tiny really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: Something caught King's eye. It was a tall boy leaning against a column, reading something. He had a tattoo under his ear, prominent against the pale skin....King sees Ram in the library again, but things are different this time.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931650
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Between The Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble that I wrote in the middle of a feels attack. I didn't intend to post it initially because of how short it is, but ah well here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

King was in the university library. It was deserted and quiet, save for a few scattered people sitting at the desks, absorbed in their own work. He had no lectures that afternoon, while most other students were already in class.

King was searching for a book on the shelf when someone caught his eye. It was a tall boy leaning against a column, reading something. A first-year student, dressed in the black and white uniform. He had a tattoo under his ear, prominent against the pale skin. It was this tattoo that had demanded a sudden shift in King's attention. A dreamcatcher with a heart of a compass, a ribbon curling around the feathers below.

The boy was handsome, King had to admit. So attractive that he made King lose all awareness about where he was and what he was doing. The rest of the library dissolved away, all that remained was King, the boy, and these shelves between them.

As he stared at the boy, he noticed and glanced at him too.

This time, King didn't immediately turn away.

This time, King grinned and waved at him. And the boy smiled back.

This time, as that boy's boyfriend, King was allowed to walk up to him and say hello. To take the boy's hand in his. To tell him how beautiful he looks. To smile shyly when the boy told him King has no business saying he was beautiful while looking that pretty himself.

This time, King had all the rights and permission to drag him towards a secluded corner of the library, push him against the wall, one hand at the back of the boy's head and the other on his waist, and kiss that damn tattoo. Like he wanted to now. Like he had wanted to since the day he first saw it from between the shelves two months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://cynical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
